Poppa Lance, Momma Smoak, and Laurel's Shock!
by LycoX
Summary: Laurel winds up learning about a secret of her father's in a way she wishes she hadn't.


**Poppa Lance, Momma**

 **Smoak, and Laurel's**

 **Shock!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see in this idea. Writing Laurel as the main character is a new thing for me but the idea was too good to leave alone. This takes place at a time later in season 4 where presumably Felicity is still alive.**

* * *

After the bleach needing moment Dinah Laurel Lance had walked in on at her dad's apartment, the lawyer and vigilante known as the Black Canary had high tailed it out of there in a mild state of shock. Walking in on her dad during a rather interesting moment with a woman had definitely not been what she was expecting! And its because of that sight the need for bleach was strong but she'd settle for thumping her head pretty hard on the conference table at the lair. _That's a sight no one needs to see!_

It honestly made her wonder if Felicity knew about her mom doing things with her father. But if that was the case, why not tell her!? Or was she simply trying to forget about it too? Which would be understandable in a situation like this and she briefly wondered how the girl might have learned about what was going on before quickly shutting down that line of disturbing thought. Once she got to the lair, she immediately headed towards the table while completely ignoring Roy who'd come to town to visit for a short time. Plopping down heavily into a chair, Laurel proceeded to thump her head on the table in the hope it would erase what she saw! "Whoa! Laurel! Stop before you hurt yourself okay!?" Came the worried voice of Felicty Smoak and soon to be Felicity Queen as she rushed over to her friend.

Roy couldn't help but watch the scene and find it amusing as well. "Good! Maybe I'll forget what I saw if I do exactly that!"

Exchanging a confused but worried look with Roy, Felicity asked what Laurel meant by that. "That time Sara, Tommy, McKenna, and Ollie danced the Macarena naked doesn't compare to this." Groaned the woman loudly and Roy nearly burst out into full on laughter after hearing that.

"Well there's a story to tell the grand kids one day." Muttered Felicity as she didn't quite think she wanted to hear that particular story!

"Come on Laurel, it can't nearly be as weird as that." Piped in Roy as he walked up to the two girls.

"It is when you see your own FATHER doing things with Felicity's MOTHER that you should never, EVER see!"

"Oh Sweet Google! Eww!" The blonde hacker was desperately wishing she could forget hearing that!

"What umm… What did you see?" Asked Roy as he tried not to start laughing then and there, even with Felicity giving him a glare that could kill.

Laurel was silent for a few seconds as she considered just thumping her head again and idly wondered how Sara would handle hearing all this. No doubt her younger sister would be amused as Hell by the whole thing. Nyssa no doubt would have some wise thing to say on the matter as well. "I saw the two acting like a couple of teenagers… On the couch." She finally admitted and thumped her head again with a groan.

The dam Roy had been fighting against broke then and there as he started to laugh the hardest he'd had in a good long while. "Oh no no no no no… This… No! That's my mom! That time at the Christmas party was horrible enough for me to have seen! Those two should not be… Ugh… Just no!" If anything, hearing that made Roy laugh even harder.

Laurel definitely did NOT want to know what her friend was talking about, if only to preserve what sanity she had left after seeing that sight! The sight of the two women freaking out and Roy on his knees while banging on the floor as he laughed his head off would be what greeted Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Lyla, and Lance as they arrived at the lair. Leaving the group aside from Lance feeling very confused and somewhat worried over the scene.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And may there be much enjoyment of this one! By the way, does anyone else feel annoyed with how has us re-agreeing to the guidelines every 4 or 5 days? There's just no point in that.**


End file.
